Snowball
By Cloud of the IceWings, adopted by SFS, then adopted by Qibli77. The coding was partly by Cloud and partly by Qibli. Appearance Snowball is all white, from her wings to claws, with dark, midnight blue eyes that seem to bounce all over your scales when she's looking at you. Her body is chubby and small, and it almost feels soft to touch. Her claws are sharp and she has the chill to her scales that all IceWings do. She has a bracelet that looks like pine trees covered with snow. She has a small scar on her right wing. Personality Snowball has been compared to a blizzard, her emotions are crazy, and it's hard for her to hold them back. Snowball is a happy, talkative dragonet, playing and laughing most of the time. She dreams and has many worlds in her imagination. Snowball often tries thing just because she's curious, and this has caused many scoldings. Snowball doesn't like how strict her own tribe is, but still can stand them. She can be annoying to dragons when she talks to much. Despite all this, she is smart, and has a expansive vocabulary that she uses for special occasions. Backstory Snowball and her sister Frost (Frost was younger by about a minute) were born to Angel and Swan, two high ranking IceWings who lived close to the palace. They were both Second Circle. Angel and Swan worshipped the queen of the IceWings, Pinniped, and did everything she said, and one of the things she'd ordered was that any dragonet of high ranking IceWings would be presented to her. Afterwards, she would either decide on a name for the dragonet or ask the parents to submit names to her. When Angel and Swan showed their two dragonets to the queen, she said that the choice of their names would be given to the parents. Swan's first choice was Frost for their second dragonet, and the queen agreed. Angel at first wanted Snowball's name to be Whiteness, but Queen Pinniped rejected that name, saying it sounded like a royal name. Angel submitted name after name after name until finally the exasperated queen assigned the dragonet the name Snowball. Snowball and Frost grew up under the strict laws of the IceWing kingdom, and were always told by their parents to do this and that and say this and that and always follow the queen's directions. Snowball secretly hated this, though she concealed her feelings from everyone except Frost. wip One day, at a party in the Ice Kingdom, Frost and Snowball were enjoying themselves when a mysterious dragon came up and stabbed Frost with a knife. Snowball's wing had been in the way, and because of the similar scale colors between the sisters, the assassin had not seen it. Snowball managed to stay conscious long enough to see Frost fall, and realized that the assassin was her aunt, named Snowberry. Frost survived, but only just, and Snowball (after she woke up again) had to work hard to get her away before Snowberry attacked again. Snowball helped her sister all the way to the Great Ice Cliff, despite her lack of strength, where they sheltered for the night. (Afterwards her arms ached immensely.) Snowball cared for her sister for two weeks. Her hunting skills got better and better as she found food for both her and Frost. At the end of the two weeks her sister finally woke up. Snowball explained the situation and Frost suggested they sneak back into the palace to ask their parents. Snowball made her sister rest for another week before they could attempt this. Finally she allowed Frost to get up, and they journeyed back to Queen Pinniped's palace. They learned that their parents were in an important meeting in the Sky Kingdom and would not be back for at least two weeks. In desperation Snowball requested an audience with Queen Pinniped. After many days of waiting, the queen finally let them in. However, when the two dragonets explained the situation, Pinniped flatly refused to believe them, stating that Snowberry was an extremely loyal warrior of the Ice Kingdom and would never do something like harm Frost. They pleaded with her over and over, but she would not listen to them, and after they continued to request audiences with her she banished them from the kingdom. Snowball and Frost found a small cave a little ways outside the main palace to hide in until they could leave the kingdom. They stayed there for a few days until Frost had fully regained her strength, then began the long journey to Possibility. The two sisters found a small schoolhouse in Possibility that they could sleep in. Too tired from their journey to search for someplace else, they fell asleep quickly and were discovered in the morning by the schoolteachers. Sympathetic, a MudWing teacher named Puddle took them in, and they soon started going to school at that schoolhouse. They had a good life in Possibility, and Snowball knew that Frost loved it there. But she couldn't stop thinking about Snowberry and how she had tried to kill Frost. She wanted to get Snowberry in jail before she could put any other dragons in danger. So one day, Frost and Snowball began the long journey back to the Ice Kingdom, to meet with their parents and get Snowberry in jail. wip 'Likes and Dislikes' Snowball is in love with snow, and like the wind. She loves Frost and any sort of friend, pets, and food. She has a particular taste for seals. She hates orders, and the expectant dragons giving them. The strict life of the Ice Kingdom, order after order after order, was one of the things she really disliked. 'Abilities and Weaknesses' Snowball has very normal IceWing abilities, and her fighting is average. She isn't very fast, but is good at sneaking around. She is rather reckless, and has put her own life in danger. Snowball isn't really strong, but she's rather smart, and can put up a good argument, if she tries. She would also do anything to save her sister Frost. Relationships 'Frost' Snowball's relationship with her sister is conflicting. She doesn't like how worried Frost is, though she enjoys playing with her, and respects the silence. However, she still has a hard time stopping herself from bothering her sister. Despite this, she loves Frost more than anything, and they have a close relationship, even if they don't talk much. 'Angel and Swan' Snowball doesn't hate her parents, she just doesn't like all the strict orders and their high expectations. She still misses them sometimes, and wishes they are with her. 'Pinniped' Snowball dislikes the queen for not believing her about Snowberry's crimes and wishes that she would understand that dragonets can be just as smart as adults. 'Snowberry' Snowball hates her aunt for what she did to Frost, and puzzles over why she would do such a thing. She is determined to get Snowberry arrested for her crime. 'Puddle' Snowball loves Puddle and is grateful for his generosity and kindness. She never wants to leave his home and thinks that he is a good influence on Frost. 'Trivia' * a snowball is a ball of snow (wow, how surprising) 'Gallery' Snowberl.PNG|By Wings-of-Bloodfire, thank you so much! <3 Snowball Fight.jpeg|Snowball, by Crazy, tysm! <3 SnowballFullbody.jpeg|Snowball, by DragonflyWarrior12, she looks amazing! Snowball.jpg|Snowball by Consti! She is really cute! IMG 4898.jpg|Snowballl by Galaxxzy, thanks! IMG 20180131 172903 466-1.jpg|Snowball by Darkmoon {| Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+